


I'd Rather Fight with You than Make Love With Anyone Else

by meegsr (aislynnlily)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislynnlily/pseuds/meegsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine fight.  Relationships are so much harder when you have to be a grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Fight with You than Make Love With Anyone Else

“Well if that’s the way you really feel, maybe you should just leave!” Kurt yelled at Blaine, tears in his eyes.

“Fine, I will!” Blaine yelled back as he stormed to the door and slammed it on the way out.

Kurt stifled a sob as the tears overflowed. He walked over and collapsed into one the kitchen chairs. The evening had started out so well; both of them had come home from work after a long week, ready for their weekend to start. The take-out had been ordered, and there was a stack of movies that they had been waiting for months to catch up on. Kurt had been looking forward all week to spending some time on the couch cuddling with his boyfriend.

Then Blaine had taken a call for work. From a client that felt that his case was the most important thing in the world. And Kurt had made a snarky comment after he hung up the phone about Blaine’s work being more important to him than their relationship. Then Blaine had accused Kurt of being bitchy. Which had, of course, only made Kurt bitchier. The whole argument had devolved quickly, ending with Blaine yelling about Kurt caring more about their relationship than he did about Blaine himself.

Kurt buried his face in his arms, not caring what it did to his hair. What had happened? They had argued before, quite a lot recently, usually about work and how busy both of them were. It never felt like there were enough hours in the day. Between Blaine’s law practice and Kurt’s design label, their relationship had definitely suffered. They still hadn’t gotten the hang of balancing work and life, and the tension had been building for a while now.

Kurt lifted his head and smoothed his hair, then straightened his clothes. He was not going to lose Blaine over this. He stood up and stalked to the door, intending to walk around outside until he found Blaine and apologized. He hadn’t taken the car keys, so Kurt knew he hadn’t gotten far.

Kurt was reaching for the doorknob when the door suddenly swung inward. Blaine just looked at him for a moment, eyes red-rimmed from crying. “When I first walked out, I thought we were over. But then I realized I’d rather fight with you than make love with anyone else.”

“I’m sorry,” they said in unison as Kurt teared up again.

Blaine let out a watery laugh. “I’m so sorry Kurt,” he said softly. “I shouldn’t have taken that call. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad and I definitely shouldn’t have left like that.”

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said about your work being more important to you than our relationship, I _was_ being bitchy. I should never have told you to leave.”

They moved into each other’s arms, both holding on tight. Blaine tucked his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck, kissing the soft skin there. “I don’t think that our relationship is more important to you than me. That was a horrible thing to say and I didn’t mean it.”

Kurt pulled back far enough to look into his boyfriend’s beautiful hazel eyes. “I know, sweetheart. I love you so much.” Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

“I love you too,” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s lips. “I hate fighting with you. Let’s not do that anymore.”

Kurt pulled away, taking Blaine’s hand and giving him a come-hither look (which he had mastered shortly after the sexy faces incident of 2011) as he walked towards the bedroom. “Well…the one good thing about fighting is the making up part.”

Blaine grinned at him and followed him down the hall. They still needed to discuss what had happened and come up with a plan to balance things better in the future, but they would be fine; they had each other and that was all they really needed.


End file.
